


Questions & the Drama that Follows

by Marie_The_Lion



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_The_Lion/pseuds/Marie_The_Lion
Summary: The day was a regular one for Twice, just another day show interview, answering Once’s questions. Didn’t seem that much of an eventful day, except one of Chaeyoung’s answers isn’t what Mina was expecting.





	Questions & the Drama that Follows

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This is my first work, so please be gentle on criticism! I will posting stories like these for starters and multi chapter ones soon! Thank you readers :)  
> ~M

The day was a regular one for Twice, just another day show interview, answering Once’s questions. Didn’t seem that much of an eventful day, except one of Chaeyoung’s answers isn’t what Mina was expecting.  
The group was on their way into the studio to the talk show, finding their seats. And as usual, Sana and Nayeon were arguing over the spot next to Tzuyu. Dahyun and Mina were talking to each other quietly and Jungyeon, Momo, and Jihyo were sitting and waiting for the show to start. Chaeyoung waited until the two quarreling girls weren’t looking in Tzuyu’s direction and smoothly slid into the seat next to Tzuyu. Tzuyu smiler and greeted Chaeyoung, ignoring the still arguing girls. Sana looked once again at Tzuyu and saw that she Taiwanese girl was cuddling up to someone, she looked to the once empty seat to see Chaeyoung grinning slyly at them. Sana tapped Nayeon on the shoulder and said “Hey look who beat us to it!” Nayeon looked over and poured. “Sorry unnies, you were too slow!” Chaeyoung said as she scooted in her seat. Sana and Nayeon huffed and went to sit next to Jungyeon and Momo. Minutes later, the show started and the girls started answering questions, giggling at the weird and funny ones. Nayeon pouted once again when the members said that she was the messiest in the group. Sana didn’t mind that she was voted clumsiest, she couldn’t lie about that. Then the last question came around: if you were a boy, which member would you date? Jungyeon was the first to answer and she said Nayeon, Sana said Tzuyu, Momo said Mina, and so on and so forth. Mina was waiting anxiously to see what Chaeyoung’s answer would be. Chaeyoung answered the exact opposite of what Mina expected. “I’d date Tzuyu because even though she acts tough, she’s still my teddy bear!” Chaeyoung ends the sentence by giving Tzuyu a squeeze, Tzuyu smiles and hugs Chaeyoung back happily. Momo and Mina (who both said Chaeyoung) looked on with jealousy. The show wrapped up and Momo had long moved on and cuddled with the nearest person near her, who was Sana at the time. Mina, however, still felt a deep feeling of jealousy in her heart. I mean, Mina and Chaeyoung were supposedly a thing, right? MiChaeng was one of the most popular pairings in the Twice fandom! Mina then started a plan on her comeback on their way home.  
The members got home and decided to have a movie night. The oldest claimed it was her turn to pick the movie (even though she picked last week, the others didn’t protest) and Nayeon, being the fake maknae she is, picked Frozen. The others didn’t care, they just were happy to all relax after a tiring day. Mina was plotting her plan as the movie started. Chaeyoung was sitting on the end of the couch next to Momo and Sana. Mina waited about twenty minutes in, because she knew Momo would’ve fallen asleep by then. Mina told everyone she was going to bed because she was drowsy (she wasn’t) and on her way to the room, she hooked her arm in Chaeyoung’s and pulled her into her as she made her way to her room. Chaeyoung waited until they were out of earshot to protest. “Mina! I was watching the mo—“ Chaeyoung wasn’t able to finish when Mina’s lips crashed on hers. Of course she didn’t really protest, Mina’s lips were soft although the kiss was rough. Mina pulled back and stared at the shocked (and now aroused) Chaeyoung. “You gonna go date Tzuyu now? I’m not pretty and hot like her?” Mina asked angrily. “What are you talking about? Are you still not over that from this afternoon?” Chaeyoung said as she tried to stabilize her breathing. “I thought you’d pick me, I picked you.” Mina said as she pouted. Chaeyoung looked at Mina’s sad face and giggled. “Don’t tell me that Myoui Mina, the Black Swan, is jealous.” Chaeyoung squeezes Mina’s cute cheeks. Mina blushes, “No! w-well, maybe.” Mina says timidly. “Awe, the calm quiet one in the group is secretly a big baby!” Chaeyoung kisses Mina’s cheek. “For the record, I’d date you even if a wasn’t a boy, I mean, you’re so damn adorable, and very sexy.” Chaeyoung whispers in Mina’s ear as she gives the Black Swan a peck on the lips as she leaves the room, leaving Mina struggling to gain composure. Guess the ending result wasn’t that bad after all.


End file.
